LittleBigPlanet 4/Story/Shinrin Woods/Night Valley/Conveyor Candle
Level Sackboy is seen flying over a plethora of trees and falling into a particularly dense area of them. Sackboy falls through the leaves to find an open area that is filled with candles. There is a solid green ceiling of trees and the trees are so dense they form a wall around the area. There are several openings in the tree wall that lead elsewhere. Redwick is standing in the center of the room formed by the trees. Talk to him by pressing triangle. Redwick: ''Oh, you found me! What's that you're holding? ...a Watch? And what does it do...? Oh! But to get back, we'd have to find an opening in the trees. I've tried going down some of those paths, but then it eventually gets too dark to see... This is confusing. Don't worry, I think the Help button will help you!'' If another ship member hasn't already explained the Help button to you: Redwick: ''...you don't know how to use the Help button? Hold the Up arrow on your Directional Pad.'' Open the Help menu via the up arrow. You are confronted with a screen, titled "Help" at the top. Below is text reading: "Current question: How to see in the paths?" A score bubble icon with "50" next to it can also be seen. Below that is a "Get help!" Redwick: ''Whenever you're stuck, the Help menu helps! When you are at the area you're stuck at, check the Help menu and you'll see the current goal. If you press the cross button over "Get help!", you will pay the amount of score bubbles listed above and get an answer to the question! The price seems to be 50 score bubbles here. This is the Base Help Price. In every chapter, the Base Help Price is different, and can even get up to thousands of score bubbles! Every time you buy a hint, the price of another hint will rise in the chapter, so be sure to use hints wisely! The next hint will cost 100, then it will cost 300, then 1,200, then 6,000, then 36,000, and so on. Believe me, this is one of the most forgiving Base Help Prices I've ever seen. This is why it's always a good idea to save up on score bubbles!'' If another ship member hasn't already explained the Help button to you: Redwick: ''It seems you're familiar with the help menu. You know what to do!'' After the help menu is explained: Redwick: ''You have 63 score bubbles at the moment, just some spare change. If you want, you don't have to use a hint so you can save bubbles, but I want to get out of here as fast as possible. Something is unnerving about this place... it feels like nothing is moving but me.'' Using the help menu: The help menu replaces the screen with a line of text reading "Reverse the time of any of the candles!" Redwick: ''That makes sense! Someone must have brought these candles here through those tunnels. If we reverse time on the candle, it will carry the candle back to where it came from, while giving light, and lead us out of here!'' Not using the help menu: After 10 seconds of not using the help menu: Redwick: ''Valiant, are we? Would it really hurt you to spend some bubbles to get us out of here? Would you spend your entire life in the middle of a forest just to save a couple score bubbles?'' After solving the puzzle without the help menu: Redwick: ''Please don't be valiant ever again. '' After getting help/solving the puzzle on your own: Redwick: ''The candle is moving! Let's follow it!'' The candle flies down one of the paths slowly. Soon, it begins to sink into the ground. Redwick: ''What? The candle just went through the ground. Do we need to-'' The ground disappears beneath Sackboy and Redwick and they fall... into the forest? The candle continues moving. Redwick: ''We fell into the forest? What is going on here?'' ????: ''The momentum of your fall confused the forest's timeline. You were sent... I don't know, maybe 100 years ago? The only way to get out of the Forest Dome is to break time. Keep following the candle...'' Redwick: ''Wow, whoever's speaking through that candle knows what they're talking about. If we could find her, she might be able to help us out of here. But... uh? Did she say 100 years ago?'' ????: ''Okay, keep as close to the candle as possible here. If you wander off too far you might fall off the cliff. '' Redwick: ''CLIFF?!'' The candle moves in a complex pattern to avoid falling off the cliff. The light reveals that there is a very small path with an abyss on both sides. If you fall off you can use your Watch to save yourself, which will likely happen many times, but every time you do this the light gets slightly ahead of you and if you fall off too many times you will have to memorize the path, and then eventually you won't be able to see anything if it gets very far ahead. This segment goes on for about 45 seconds if you are directly in the candle's light the entire time. After passing the tight path: ???: ''I honestly have no idea how you managed to get into the Forest Dome. But a lot of people get lost in here surprisingly. So Len and I decided it would be the best thing to set this up. '' Redwick: ''Hmm? Who's Len? He might be able to help us out too if we can find him. Have you seen him Sackthing?'' There is an awkward moment of silence. Redwick: ''Oh. Right. You can't talk. Heh.'' ???: ''There's another puzzle coming up. This one requires... a... Watch. Wait. No. Stop. DON'T GO FURTHER PLEASE. There's um, uh, another cliff. Yeah, that's it... heh.'' Redwick: ''Is it just me or did that sound a little suspicious? But if she wants us to keep away from there I guess we shouldn't go any further. No reason to not trust her... but no reason to trust her either.'' Going forwards to investigate the area: Several tombs lay next to each other. ????: sad I'm so sorry. I wanted to save them, but they didn't have any Watches. They either tried to make their way through it or waited there for me to get them some. This reminds me of everything now. Len, why did you have to do this?! You could have just done your job instead of sending them here! I'm not covering for you anymore. I'm not pretending nobody has been here for ages. I'm not pretending that Mr. Atsuko can't let us all out... I'm going to find your time and I'm going to go there. I'm going to help you, guys! Whoever you are! Just let's get out of this place first. I can't just have you tell me your time because I can only see you, not hear you. I'm going to have to build some sort of communication device. We have plenty communication devices in the Storage Room, but that's so far away. I heard what Atsuko said, so you should go out and gather your friends first, if you haven't already. Staying back (for at least 10 seconds): ????: ''sad No. I can't hide that from you. Just go forward and see this. I'm tired of this game... (She says the same text as above). '''After ???? is done speaking:' Redwick: ''Something's wrong about this... I'm not sure what though.'' wip